Take My Breath Away
by Monchelette
Summary: The romance between senior glee club captain Rachel Berry and her new english teacher Finn Hudson. They know they are in love, but what problems could their relationship cause them if anyone found out? This is my first fic and I'm not really in love with it but I'd be REALLY happy if you read & reviewed it :3
1. Sticky Beginning

**HEYY :)**

**so, I wrote & posted this fanfic a few months ago but it was full of mistakes and I really didn't like it. I decided to post it again now, even though I only wrote 3 chapters and I doubt I'll continue writing it.**

**I really really DON'T like how this story is turning out but what the hell, I'm just gonna post it and see what happens.**

**if I get any reviews or favorites then I MAY change my mind, but for now I just wanted to edit it and repost it :3**

**this is the first fanfic I wrote and it isn't beta'd, so I'm sorry for any errors.**

**I DO NOT CONDONE STUDENT/TEACHER RELATIONSHIPS, THIS IS JUST A STORY BETWEEN TWO FICTIONAL CHARACTERS.**

**Disclaimer: Glee does not belong to me, if it did, The Donkey would be dead by now and Lea and Cory would only film naked.**

* * *

It had all started out as yet another bad day for Rachel Berry, young ingenue from Lima, Ohio. As soon as she had set foot in the halls of WMHS to start her second semester of her Senior year, an ice-cold slushie had hit her face and leaked down her new cream colored blouse into her white cotton bra. Unfortunately, her best friend Kurt was absent due to a very bad case of the flu, and that meant that the only way Rachel was going to find something else to wear would be if she managed to remember Kurt's locker combination, which she somehow always managed to forget in the most critical times. Kurt kept tons of extra clothes in his locker and even had a few of hers and their other best friend, Mercedes. This was not only to have an emergency plan in case of a slushie attack, but also because Kurt Hummel was a self-proclaimed fashionista and a makeover addict. Glancing at her watch, Rachel sighed and realized she only had 15 minutes left before the start of first period and she had to rush if she wanted to look decent during class. Even though her teachers worshipped her and would understand if she was late because of a slushie-vention, Rachel absolutely HATED tardiness. And, she knew that she was going to meet some new teachers today because Figgins had fired several staff members after they had made fun of Sue Sylvester, the cheerleading coach who _always_ happened to be blackmailing the principal, for a video of her exercising to Olivia Newton John's "Physical" which had been posted online.

Rachel had to make a good first impression, because she knew from experience that first impressions lasted forever. The girl hurried to Kurt's locker, just to find out that a tall and muscular football player, or as Kurt would have called him, Neanderthal, was leaning against it with a slushie cup in his hand, clearly expecting Kurt to show up any minute. Rachel smirked as she remembered her friend was absent and the jock would probably waste his day lurking the halls of McKinley in the search for him. However, her face dropped as she realized there was no way she could approach the locker and take the time to try and remember his combinaion without being attacked for a second time, and she sighed, preparing herself mentally to spend the day in her purple-stained, sticky clothes. As she leaned against the corner, biting her lip and closing her eyes, she heard the voice of her popular cheerleader friend, Santana Lopez. Santana had been the head bitch of the school ever since Quinn Fabray had gotten pregnant with the child of Rachel's cousin, Noah Puckerman. The baby was in the hands of an adoptive mother now, but Quinn had never managed to escalate back up to the top of the social ladder.

Santana was an openly lesbian member of the glee club, but her strong bitchy attitude and her status as head cheerleader made everyone in school respect her. Rachel stood up straight and made her way to pull a giggling Santana out of the cheerleader circle she was standing in the middle of. The sexy latina rolled her eyes, apparently annoyed from having to stop talking to her more popular friends and help Rachel with whatever she wanted from her, but because Rachel and her surprisingly got along well, she didn't reject her friend.

"What is it, Yentl?" she asked, staring at the brunette right in the eyes. Rachel was used to Santana calling her nicknames and making fun of her and everyone else, because she knew that it was only to joke around. And kind of to maintain her reputation as a bitch, too. But Rachel didn't mind that, and decided to just ignored her remark.

"Hey, Santana…" She bit her lip reluctantly before continuing "I was wondering whether I could borrow some clothes from you. I know you keep extra ones in your locker in case you want to change out of your cheerleading uniform sometimes, and as you can see I've been slushied already… I know they'd look huge on me, but I would really appreaciate it if-"

Santana stopped her long, continuous speech with a "sure, whatever" and walked a few metres down the hallway, still keeping an eye on her other friends as she opened her locker. "Here, take whatever you want but be careful not to get slushied again because whoever gets my stuff dirty will get a taste of the wrath of the Snixx". Santana walked back to her group of friends as Rachel thanked her and picked out a few items of clothing which looked like they would look decent on her. Santana knew that Rachel would take care of them. No one who was threatened by the Snixx, the latina's _bitch_ _nickname_, would go against her. With only 5 minutes left until class, Rachel ran to the bathroom and changed into Santana's outfit. Rachel had had to pick out a pair of jeans from her friend's locker, because she knew that any skirt that Santana owned was way too short and Rachel didn't like feeling too exposed. Yeah, alright, she couldn't deny that she often walked around in penny loafers, knee-highs, and really short plaid skirts, but everyone considered her clothes "ugly" and they did everything but attract the good type of attention anyway. Guys would just focus on the fact that she was wearing what they called "grandma clothes" and not on the length of her skirts.

Rachel's body wasn't as typically attractive as Santana's was, and although Rachel was rarely seen with pants on, that was the only thing that would do. Santana's lace bra was also way too large for Rachel, who unfortunately had very small breasts which she was self-conscious about. She put Santana's Abercrombie white undershirt and transparent blouse on in a hurry and stared at herself in the bathroom mirror. She felt awkward and self-conscious in her skin-tight jeans and her low-cut top which made it easy to see her bra straps, not covered by the undershirt through the transparent fabric. Rachel brushed bits of cranberry slushie out of her hair and washed her face to get rid of the stickyness left. She wiped away her leaking eyeliner and applied a little bit of lipgloss and mascara which had been damaged during the slushie attack. Rachel then realized how late it was and ran to her locker to collect the books she would need for her first period class.

The brunette had English first period, and her teacher was new to the school after having taken over Mrs. Smith's job when the old teacher had forgotten what the definition of an irregular verb was during one of her freshman classes in early December. The poor old woman had been fired at the end of the semester, and Rachel hoped that her new teacher would at least know the basics of the English language before trying to teach anything.

As Rachel opened her locker to collect her English supplies, the bell rang and students started streaming into nearby classrooms. "Shit", Rachel muttered under her breath as she was left alone in the empty hallway. She took the books in her hand without even taking the time to neatly arrange them into her yellow bag and rushed to classroom 204, where the class was already starting. Rachel stumbled in awkwardly as dozens of teenagers trying to choke their laughter stared up at her. Apparently, the rumour about her slushie facial had spread already and the more popular students were happy to finally see the "perfect" and "nerdy" Rachel Berry arrive late to class. Rachel rolled her eyes and shifted her glance towards the man standing at the front of the classroom, writing his name on the blackboard with perfect handwriting. Rachel squeezed her eyes and read the name under her breath "Mr. Hudson".

The man turned around and looked at her as she turned red, realizing she had said his name a little too loud. He was a young and muscular, tall, man, and she could almost make out the lining of his six pack through his white V-neck shirt. He had dark, wild hair and a crooked innocent grin. He was REALLY hot, but Rachel trie to shake the thought away, reminding herself he was her teacher. She stood there awkwardly without knowing what to do or say as he looked at her with his mouth half open.

"I'm… sorry I'm late, I had a little problem with…"

He finally decided to speak up and said "Don't worry, it's okay. Just have a seat…"

"Rachel", she said as he tried desperately to find her name on the attendence list. "Rachel Berry".

"Good. Rachel…" He said as he looked into her eyes deeply for a few seconds, leaving Rachel with butterflies flying around in her stomach and an awkward feeling as someone from the class coughed silently to get their attention. She realized how the situation must have looked from the perspective of her classmates and walked toward the nearest empty seat in the front row, which, obviously, everyone had avoided as they had wandered to the last few rows to find a place to sit. She opened her blue binder and took out her notes, still staring at Mr. Hudson.

_His ass is soo hot_, she thought, and then caught herself staring at it. What the _fuck, Rachel, you have to stop this. Yes, he's hot, yes, his ass is the eight wonder of the world, and yes, his abs make him look like he came straight out of GQ magazine's special Sexy Men issue, but that's no excuse for you to drool over him! He's you FUCKING teacher!_ she said to herself and sighed. This was going to be a long class.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed :)**


	2. Classroom 204

**Helloo everyone (: **

**I hope you had a great Christmas and spent time with your family and got many Gleeful gifts ^^ Unfortunately, I did not find Lea Michele or Cory Monteith under my Christmas tree, but there's still next year, right? ;)**

**I must say I was surprised I got ANY reviews for the story, so thank youu! I don't know when I'll be able to post next because I'm leaving for Canada tomorrow (unfortunately nowhere Cory could be çwç), but I'll do my best.**

**Remember to follow me on tumblr at ( ) and read my Monchele fic, "A Drop In The Ocean" :3**

**I hope you enjoy, and Don't stop reviewin'**

* * *

Finn swallowed nervously, one hand on the door's handle. He was about to start his first teaching job, and he really hoped everything would go well. Finn wasn't a particularly bright man, but he had a huge passion for teaching and helping out kids, because his teenage years hadn't been exactly paradise. He had lost his father as a young child because of an overdose, and he was bullied because of it all through high school, being treated as a "crack-baby" and shoved into lockers. Finn wanted to inspire others, and make sure nothing like what he had lived through would happen to any other kid. However, when his first day as a teacher arrived, he was certain he would forget something like how to spell his name, or what 2+2 was; even though he wouldn't even need to explain that last thing in class because he was an English teacher. At least, Finn was reassured by the fact that he had gotten the teaching position he had always wanted in his old school in Lima, Ohio. He knew from experience that bullies in McKinley High were especially terrible, and he was familiar with the place and traditions. Finn took a deep breath and walked into the empty classroom, setting down his new grading book, textbook, and workbooks on a light green desk at the center of the classroom. He took off his brown jacket and folded it on the back of the teacher's chair, looking at the empty rows of desk in front of him. Soon, the seats would be filled with students not that much younger than he was. The thought at the same time terrified him and made hus heart race in excitement.

The classroom which had been assigned to him was 204. _Why? _He asked himself. _Is Figgins fucking telepathic?_ Ever since he had left McKinley, the principal hadn't changed. It was as if he remembered that classroom 204 had been where Finn had spent most of his Junior year, tormented by bullies who had even hung up a poster of a cartoon starring Finn as a baby smoking pot on the classroom walls. Finn glanced at that exact corner and he could almost see the poster, feel the embarrassment and the hurt, and hear the students sniggering about it behind his back. Finn squeezed his eyes shut and sighed, chasing away all those dark memories. His thoughts were sooon interrupted by the first couple of students entering the classroom. As Finn had expected, the first ones to arrive were the "nerds" and the "geeks". He sat on his chair, trying to read over his class schedule for the day unsuccesfully, as the students noisily discussed the latest Superhero comics or something new to him sounding like "Harry potter otp", "shipping", or "tumblr". _Wow,_ he thought, _things really do change fast. I've never heard about any of these things! I feel kind of old now… _ A few of the kids shot him curious glances, and he even heard one of them ask his friend whether he thought Finn was going to be able to _instruct the class properly and thoroughly despite his young age. _That comment made Finn's palms sweat and he had to take a few deep breaths to relax. He told himself he had all the authority and calmed down. A few minutes later, a sea of jocks, cheerleaders, and what seemed to be Abercrombie & Fitch models streamed into the classroom, inducing fear in the nerds as they passed a football around the class and shot threatening looks at whoever had the courage to meet their eye.

The bell suddenly rang, and most students took a seat, with the exception of the jocks, who seemed to be affected by hearing problems. They continued to play their modified version of football as Finn caught the ball in mid-air and stared at them.

"Gentlemen, do you mind?" He said and cleared his throat, waiting for them to reluctantly take a seat Finn put the football on a corner of his desk and walked towards the empty front rows, taking attendence. After each name he pronounced, a different voice shouted "_here" _or "_present"_ . However, the rhythm stopped almost right away, when he reached the letter B of the alphabet. "Rachel Berry", said Finn. Nobody answered, and Finn looked up as silence greeted him. "Rachel?", he asked once more. Seeing as she was not present, Finn asked if anyone knew her or where she could be.

"Rachel? Who the hell is Rachel? You probably mean RuPaul Berry!", snorted a large football player slouching in a seat on the other end of the room. Finn sighed, realizing the girl who was late, the certain Rachel, was probably a target for bullies. He could almost relate to her, without even knowing who she was.

"Be respectful to your classmates…" He paused to find the jock's name on the attendence list "..Azimio. I'm sure _Rachel_ is a very beautiful lady, as every other one in this class is." This sentence was greeted by a coupled of choked girly giggles and coughs. Finn rolled his eyes at the immaturity of the teenage girls he was going to teach. He knew he was relatively fit and his body was sculpted and toned, but the last thing he needed were students more interested in fucking him than learning about the Iambic Pentameter in Shakespearian literature.

"Do any of you have any idea where she could be?", he went on, as Azimio replied with rudeness and sarcasm for the second time that morning.

"The chick is probably finding new clothes after the slushie that landed in her face this morning." Finn raised his eyebrows, concerend, as Azimio continued. "I would know, I was the one who tossed it at her. I thought I was doing her a favour by covering up her huge nose with red syrup. Figured maybe she'd look more normal" he said, high-fiving a nearby jock and laughing. The class looked amused, and Finn was about to say something in defense of the mysterious and unfortunate Rachel, but decided to just shake his head in desesperation and go on with the attendence & deal with that later. After having called out every name on the list, he went up to the blackboard and wrote his name in big, bold letters. He had just finished spelling it when a noise behind him startled him. From the corner of his eye, he saw a young girl standing in the doorway, with humid long, brown, thick hair and slightly large clothes. The tradition of slushie-tossing wasn't unknown to Finn, who had had to deal with those terrible ice showers in his high school years in Lima. He was sure she had been through one of those excruciating moments and felt sympathy for her. He was about to say something when he turned around and saw what the girl fully looked like. Finn had to catch his breath, his eyes widened at the beautiful sight in front of him: the girl, who Finn figured had to be Rachel, was a petite brunette with beautiful shiny, wild, and slightly wet hair and a lean, toned figure. Her softly smudged eyeliner made her look adult and sexy, and it looked really attractive on her. The girl's lips were a bright and smooth red, and he could see her liploss glistening in the semi-shadow. His glance shifted towards her body. Rachel's hips looked soft and sexy,and she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Finn couldn't help but wonder how her classmates could make fun of her. Sure, her nose was slightly on the big side, but it was part of what made her so stunning. Hell, the girl standing in front of him was the hottest woman he had ever seen and she was being made fun of?

Her shirt looked a bit too large on her, but it was cute. _And revealing, _he noticed with a grin, even though there was a tanktop underneath which prevented the shirt from being completely see-through. Finn could see the outline of her bra and he suddenly felt his pants tighten. Realizing what was happening, he turned red in shame and embarrassment, feeling like some sort of crazy pedophile. The girl must have realized that he was staring too, and she started going into a long and confusing ramble about why she wasn't on time. Finn interrupted her, telling her it was okay and to have a seat. He was about to tell her that he knew she was Rachel Berry because she was the only student missing, but the girl flipped a loose strand of hair behind her ear. The sight was breathtaking, and he forgot what he was talking about as Rachel interrupted him, introducing herself.

Finn wanted to punch himself in the face. He must have looked like an idiot. And fuck, why did he even care? He hadn't even started his first teaching day and he was already drooling over a student? He had to stop acting like a horny, hormone-filled teenager and get back on track! He was probably the worst teacher in the history of the world. His behaviour was pathetic, and he couldn't go on like this. Finn could not get into something as unprofessional as having a student-teacher relationship on his first day as a teacher. Hell, it would even be a terrible thing to do on his _last _day of teaching. Finn had to forget everything which had happened in the past few minutes. The young teacher looked away and realized he had been staring into Rachel's deep, beautiful eyes. Half the class was glaring up at them, while the other half was either whispering to a neighbor or playing games on their iPhones.

_Fuck_, he thought. Finn finally decided to focus all his attention on the lesson, and, as Rachel took a seat, he turned around and started writing notes on the board. He had to do everything to stop seeing Rachel that way, but, for today, it would probably be better if he didn't look at her for too long. This was going to be a long class…

* * *

**In case I don't update until 2013, HAPPY NEW YEAAAR! **


End file.
